


[Comm] Lilith's quiet evening

by PoisonousTouch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Hugs, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousTouch/pseuds/PoisonousTouch
Summary: Lilith is watching TV, trying to calm herself after her brother Wurm came back from his walk with a kitten. Wurm tries to apologize as he can.Commissionned by Wurm ( https://twitter.com/TheWurmer ).





	[Comm] Lilith's quiet evening

Lilith had been watching TV for a few hours already. It wasn't really because she liked what was on, but more because she needed to calm down one way or another. And for that, her best solution was to ignore everyone else and watch something stupid so she wouldn't focus on her grudge.

It seemed quite innocent, at the time. Wurm went for a walk with Narancia, leaving Lilith the house to herself for a few hours. It was cold outside, and she wanted to do something else of her afternoon. But when she saw the little orange-haired girl come back with a kitten in her arms, the teenager knew her brother had fallen to one of Narancia's whims again. And every time, it pissed her off to no end. From Wurm's weakness to that little demon to the little girl's smug attitude toward her, Lilith always hesitated between slapping Wurm, slapping Narancia or both.

In the end, she simply gave up. The black-haired girl went to the living room and took roots on the couch to watch anything even remotely interesting enough to grab her attention for a few minutes. Not very productive, but it was better than to suffer her stupid brother and that little pest. Besides, the couch was quite comfortable to lay on and just do nothing for a few hours. She did get up to take dinner, but after that, Lilith was back to the couch and not willing to talk to anyone.

It was at around 10pm that Lilith heard someone coming into the living room behind her. Looking at the time, she knew Narancia must have been sent to sleep, so Wurm was the only one who could have walked in.

The teenager was proven right when she heard her brother ask « -Hey, mind if I sit down with you ? », as he walked around the couch. He had that dumb smile on his face, the smile of someone who wanted to be nice to everyone and wasn't all that bright. But it was a smile his little sister was used to.

« -Hm hm... » nodded Lilith. « Not much I can do to stop you... » Even if saying that, the teenager didn't move much to leave some place for her brother. She was planning on staying like she was, and Wurm settled to sit on the other end of the couch.

« -Thank you. » calmly replied Wurm, taking place. « What are you watching ? »

« -I don't know... » sighed his sister, not even giving a glance to the man. « Something stupid about a knight and an harpy running away together, I think... »

« -You like that kind of stuff ? » Wurm seemed surprised as to what Lilith was watching. The teenager rolled her red eyes.

« -Shut up... » she said, giving a small kick to her brother and getting a small laugh out of him. He didn't add anything afterward, and just started watching the program with his sister. It seemed to be one of those romance series with a story of forbidden love between a knight from a country who didn't tolerate monsters and a feathery maiden he freed before running away with her. It was dumb, but at least the setting broke the mold a little bit.

An episode passed, with both Wurm and Lilith staying in complete silence, just watching the television. The young man could feel that his sister was still mad from the kitten they brought back. She had freaked out quite a bit because of it, saying that it was not a light decision to take care of a kitten. Not even counting the fact that it would cost a fortune to get it vaccinated and get supplies for it.

But Wurm didn't want to leave it at that. He didn't like his sister to be mad at him, and decided to break the ice during the credits of the episode. « -Hey, Lilith... » he started, turning his head toward her. « Are you still mad about that whole kitten story ? »

Lilith looked at the young man from the corner of her eyes, her face staying as neutral as it was. « -Of course I am, idiot. » she replied with a bit of rancor in her voice. « I can't believe you just allowed Narancia to get that damn stray cat... Just like that, because she asked nicely. »

An embarrassed chuckle escaped Wurm's mouth, as he thought about what he could reply. Lilith was right, he shouldn't have said yes so fast to the little girl... But Narancia just seemed so cute on the moment, and so motivated to take care of the kitten... Hell, she even went to sleep with it after giving it a bath. « -Yeah... » finally replied the young man. « You're right, I didn't really think that through... But you should have seen Narancia, she- »

« -Wurm, it's always the same thing with Narancia. » Lilith cut him off, turning her head completely toward Wurm. « I know you like her. A lot. But come on. »

The young man looked his sister in the eyes in complete silence. She was right, he did like Narancia a lot. He gave her a lot of attention, so much so that maybe... His real little sister, the one born from the same parents as he, felt forgotten compared to the orange-haired little girl. Wurm turned his head back toward the TV, not really paying attention as to what was going on. Getting lost in his thoughts for a second.

Lilith sighed, and looked back at the screen in turn. It was always the same thing. Her brother was a big idiot, and she had to deal with it. The teenager stretched a bit, having spent quite some time on the couch without moving, at this point.

« -... You know, you're always adorable when you stretch like that. » finally replied Wurm. « Just like a kitten. » If anything, Lilith didn't really expect to hear her brother say that. She finished stretching before looking at him again.

« -Shut up... » The teenager wasn't used to random compliments, but she couldn't deny she liked that kind of stuff. The beginning of a smile appeared on her otherwise always straight face.

Wurm chuckled, as he saw the reaction of his sister. « -No, I really think so ! » he said, with a bit of enthusiasm. « You're my little sister, Lilith. It's not because I say that a lot about Narancia that I don't think the same of you. » Lilith rolled her eyes.

The teenager gave him another kick, trying to make her brother stop. But Wurm reacted fast enough to grab Lilith by the ankle and pulled her closer to him. « -Woah ! » she exclaimed, before ending up with her legs on Wurm's laps. « If you could avoid doing that again, that would be great... »

The young man didn't reply to his sister, simply grabbing Lilith to put her on his laps and give her a big hug. Not something Lilith was really a fan of, but she knew her brother liked hugging her and Narancia a lot. Besides, he seemed to genuinely want her to forgive him for what he did...

Lilith sighed, and hugged her brother back. « -You really are the biggest idiot, you know ? » she said, taking a more neutral face again.

« -Maybe, maybe... » replied Wurm. He hugged the teenager tighter, realizing he perhaps didn't show her as much affection as he did to Narancia, perhaps because of how little Lilith showed her feelings... Making it feel great to hug her. « I'm sorry for taking this kitten in like this, alright ? But now, it's a bit late to go back on the decision... »

The black-haired girl rolled her eyes again. « -Yeah, I think I noticed, with Narancia going to bed with it... » Lilith then hugged her brother tighter in turn, showing him as much affection as he did to her.

« -So... Do you forgive me ? » asked Wurm with an hopeful smile.

« -I'll think about it... But tomorrow, you're the one taking care of getting this damn cat its vaccines, a collar and everything else. Because I'm sure as hell not going to. » replied Lilith with a neutral tone.

« -Will do... » nodded her big brother. He had hoped that she could have at least helped to get some of the supplies for the kitten, but oh well... If he needed that to be forgiven, it was probably worth it.

After that small discussion, Wurm and Lilith decided to keep on watching TV while hugging each other. The teenager didn't seem to want to move, and her brother wasn't gonna complain. She was his little sister too, after all. And she deserved some love as much as Narancia did.


End file.
